Conrtaparte
by ritch-diaz
Summary: *Capitulo tres arriba* La noche del ángel negro. Un chico de lentes, una mujer muy simpatica y un muñeco negro regresan a Japón. Cuatro hermanas ya conocidas, por primera vez en Japón. y por ultimo un ángel negro, el nuevo enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

1)INT. CASA ABANDONADA. 9:59 PM  
  
Lugar: Sótano  
  
Todo se encuentra oscuro, solo un rallo de luz producido por la luna y las estrellas entra por una ventana, haciendo que el sótano se haga un poco visible. Se puede ver que en el sótano se encuentran una variedad de objetos inservibles, como una escalera rota arrumbada en una esquina, junto con unas alfombras llenas de polvo, todo el sótano esta sucio. Exactamente donde finaliza el rallo de luz, se encuentra un cofre rojo, cubierto de cadenas y candados. Ese cofre esta temblando por todas partes, las cadenas se están rompiendo y los candados se abren solos. El cofre empieza a temblar mas fuerte, todas las cadenas que lo cubren se empiezan a romper. El cofre se abre un poco, y se escucha una voz que dice:  
  
"humo"  
  
Un humo color sangre empieza a salir del cofre, cubriendo todo el sótano. El cofre se abre completamente, eso causa que salga mucho mas humo de el, unos segundos después, se ve que algo sale del cofre, no se podía ver bien por todo el humo rojo.  
  
Se escucha que alguien esta caminando por el sótano... Repentinamente, todo el cielo se cubre de nubes negras y empieza a llover muy fuerte. En el sótano se escucha una voz de hombre, una voz ronca y fría que dice:  
  
"Viento"  
  
En eso, un fuerte viento rondaba por el sótano, sacando todo el humo de la casa abandonada. Desde afuera se puede ver todo el humo que sale de la casa, y se nota que junto con el humo sale una pluma roja de un ave.  
  
Dentro del sótano, ya se ve todo mejor, pero se siguen escuchando los pasos de alguien. Se ven los pies de esa persona, tiene un pantalón negro, unas botas negras, y se nota que trae una gabardina color negra que le llega mas aya se los pies, la va arrastrando. Después de eso, se ve el ojo derecho de esa persona, el cual es de color negro, y en un instante, abre el ojo lo mas que puede.  
  
2)INT. CASA DE SAKURA.  
  
Lugar: Cocina  
  
Una taza color amarilla con el nombre de "Sakura" en ella que se encuentra en una mesa junto con otras tazas, se rompe exactamente a la mitad.  
  
En la cocina se encuentran Tomoyo y Kero. Kero se encuentra dentro del refrigerador, comiendo postes, como siempre.  
  
Tomoyo ve la taza de Sakura, la cual esta rota a la mitad.  
  
"KERO, KERO, KERO!!!!!!" grita Tomoyo. Mientras que agarra con sus dos manos la taza rota de Sakura.  
  
"¿Que te pasa?", dice Kero con la boca llena de flan desde el refrigerador.  
  
"La taza de Sakura se rompió a la mitad sin motivo alguno" dice Tomoyo muy preocupada.  
  
"No te preocupes, eso no quiere decir nada" dice Kero "Pero..."  
  
Tomoyo: ^^;  
  
Kero regresa a comer en el refrigerador como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
  
Sakura entra a la cocina y dice:  
  
"¿No quieres que te ayude a lavar los trastes sucios, Tomoyo?'"  
  
Rápidamente, Tomoyo esconde la taza rota detrás de ella, y dice:  
  
"(^^;)si por favor, Sakura"  
  
Sakura se acerca a los trastes, se sube las mangas de su blusa, y abre la llave del agua...  
  
"No sale nada de agua" dice Sakura.  
  
1)INT. CASA ABANDONADA  
  
Lugar: Sala  
  
El personaje misterioso se ve sentado en un sofá rojo, cerca de una chimenea con un fuego azul. El se ve de espalda, solo sobresale su cabello color negro. Cambia la escena, ahora a sus labios. De ellos salen unas palabras que dicen:  
  
"Sangre"  
  
2)INT. CASA DE SAKURA  
  
Lugar: cocina.  
  
Sakura esta abriendo las dos llaves del agua, pro ni una gota sale. Ella se asoma por la salida del agua, y un ruido extraño se escucha. Sakura desvía su vista hacia otro lado, y en eso una gran cantidad de Sangre empieza a salir de donde se supone que tiene que salir el agua. La sangre choca contra los platos muy fuerte, y salpica por todas partes, manchando a Sakura, Tomoyo y a Kero.  
  
"HAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" grita Sakura  
  
"¡¿¡¿QUÉ SUSEDEEEEEE?!?!" Grita Tomoyo  
  
"CALMENSE!!!, NO GRITEN!!!" grita Kero.  
  
En eso llega Yue volando por la puerta y rápidamente cierra las llaves de agua.  
  
"Gracias Yue" dice Sakura  
  
"Por nada" Responde Yue  
  
"OH NO!!!, Yue, se te manchó tu ala derecha de sangre" dice Tomoyo.  
  
"No importa, son solo unas gotas de sangre" responde Yue, como siempre, muy caballeroso, les da un trapo a Sakura y a Tomoyo para que se limpiaran.  
  
"Y a todo esto, ¿por qué habrá salido sangre en el lugar del agua?" pregunta Tomoyo  
  
"Ni idea" responde Sakura  
  
"¿Kerberos?" dice Yue.  
  
" Yo tampoco entiendo porque pasó este acontecimiento" Responde la pequeña criatura amarilla.  
  
"Yue, como tu ama, te ordeno que abras la llave de nuevo para asegurarnos de que todo esta bien" Dice Sakura.  
  
"¿QUEE?!!, Y PORQUE YO, Y NO KERVEROS!!!"  
  
"Yo no puedo porque yo no tengo dedos, XD"  
  
"Esta bien, lo aré" dice Yue.  
  
Yue se acerca lentamente al lavabo.  
  
"Rápido Yue, no tenemos todo tu tiempo" dice Kero en tono de burla.  
  
"SI TIENES TANTA PRISA, ASLO TU!!!" le grita Yue a Kero  
  
"Recuerda, no tengo dedos"  
  
Yue llega al lavabo, lentamente levanta su mano, y la coloca en la llave. La jira lentamente y... SORPRESA!!!, sale agua. "Bueno, ya que todo esta arreglado, vallamos a la sala para ver mi película favorita, Moulin Rouge" Dice Tomoyo.  
  
"Esta bien" dicen Sakura Kero y Yue.  
  
2)INT. CASA ABANDONADA.  
  
Lugar: Sala  
  
De nuevo el personaje misterioso dice unas palabras:  
  
"Véanla, mientas puedan..."  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/- */-*/  
  
Hola!!!!, Que les pareció, esto es solo una probada de lo que es este fic, ya estoy trabajando en el segundo capitulo, para que lo esperen, ah, y recuerden los reviews. Se despide de ustedes.  
  
Goten Saotome. 


	2. Chapter 2

1)INT. CASA DE SAKURA.  
  
LUGAR: SALA  
  
Todos están entados en sillón con su vista hacia la televisión. En ella se ven los créditos de la película "Moulin Rouge". Sakura voltea hacia Tomoyo y le dice gritando:  
  
"¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE YO, QUE NUNCA HABIA VISTO LA PELÍCULA, ESTE NORMAL Y TU QUE LA HAZ VISTO MILLONES DE VESES, ESTES LLORANDO?!"  
  
La cámara se va hacia la cara de Tomoyo, y se ve Tomoyo llorando un río de lagrimas. Tomoyo le responde a Sakura mientras llora:  
  
(;_;) "NO ES MI CULPA QUE EL FINAL SEA TAN TRISTE!!! TU TAMBIÉN OPINAS LO MISMO, VERDADA KERO!!"  
  
La cámara se va hacia Kero.  
  
Tomoyo: ^^U  
  
"¡¿ COMO TE PUDISTE QUEDAR DORMIDO EN LA PELÍCULA?!" Le grita Tomoyo a Kero.  
  
"¿Por qué gritan tanto?" dice la pequeña criatura amarilla con una voz de que se acaba de despertar.  
  
"Olvídalo" dice Tomoyo. Después de eso, Tomoyo pone su vista hacia el reloj de su muñeca y grita:  
  
"¡¡¡YA SON MAS DE LAS 12:00PM, MI MAMÁ ME MATARA, ME TENGO QUE IR RAPIDO, Sakura, ¿Puedes ayudarme?"  
  
"Claro que si" Dice Sakura. Ella saca su llave y grita:  
  
"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo... LIBÉRATE!!!" Sakura saca una Carta. "Ayuda a Tomoyo a que llegue rápido a su casa... CARRERA"  
  
Unos lazos azules cubren a Tomoyo y después desaparecen. Tomoyo abre la puerta de la casa de Sakura y dice:  
  
"Hasta mañana" y se va corriendo.  
  
Sakura cierra la puerta y dice con un bozstezo:  
  
"Ya me voy a dormir"  
  
"Buenas noches" dice Yue mientras sale por la ventana.  
  
Sakura sube a su cuarto, abre la puerta, se cambia y se acuesta en su cama. Kero entra a su cajón y se acuesta en su cama. Lentamente, Sakura cierra sus ojos hasta quedar completamente dormida.  
  
2)SUEÑO DE SAKURA.  
  
Sakura esta en una cueva y por todas partes hay fuego, también hay un río de lava, paresia que se encontraba en un volcán. Sakura voltea hacia una parte y ahí se encuentra una persona entre todo el fuego. Al parecer, esa persona tiene una gabardina y Sakura distingue que tiene as Alas de ángel. Sakura se pregunta en su mente:  
  
"¿Un ángel entre el fuego?, ¿No se supone que los ángeles se encuentran en el cielo?, Al parecer este no"  
  
EL DÍA SIGUIENTE  
  
1)INT. CASA DE SAKURA  
  
Lugar: Cuarto de Sakura.  
  
Los pájaros cantan en la mañana, se escuchan ruidos de niños jugando. Sakura despierta y bosteza. Ella se pregunta mientras e talla los ojos:  
  
Otro sueño extraño, generalmente cuando tengo estos sueños, algo malo sucederá.  
  
Sakura despierta a Kero, y el se despierta y le pregunta:  
  
"¿Qué necesitas, Sakura?"  
  
"Lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño muy extraño"  
  
"Hay Sakura, eso es muy común en ti" dice Kero y después se voltea y se tapa con la colcha.  
  
Sakura se enoja y se da la vuelta y se mete a bañar.  
  
1)INT. CASA DE SAKURA.  
  
Lugar: baño.  
  
Sakura se acaba de bañar, y se esta cepillando el pelo. Ella se siente muy cansada. Y ahora esta pensando: Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, le preguntaré a Kero porque estoy cansada.  
  
Sakura llega a su cuarto y le pregunta a Kero lo que pensó en el baño. Kero le respondió:  
  
"Eso es porque estas usando mucho poder. Si usar los poderes de las cartas ya es mucha magia, y aparte tienes el poder de predecir, es demasiada magia para una persona, lo que te recomiendo es que le des a alguien confiable el poder de predecir"  
  
"¿Pero a quien se los puedo dar que sea confiable?"  
  
"¿Qué tal a Tomoyo?"  
  
"Es verdad, ella sabe que existe la magia, y es muy confiable, vamos a su casa."  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
3)INT CASA DE TOMOYO  
  
Lugar: Cuarto de Tomoyo  
  
"Y para eso venimos" dice Sakura.  
  
"Esta bien, acepto esa responsabilidad... Y con esos poderes podré ver como te veras con los trajes que yo ago, ^o^ jojojojo."  
  
Sakura: ^^U  
  
"¿Ahora que tenemos que hacer Kero?" Pregunta Sakura.  
  
"Pónganse de espalda" Dice Yue.  
  
"Yue, Que bueno que llegaste" Dice Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se pone de espalda. Yue junta sus manos en forma como si estuviera rezando, pero con los dos dedos índices levantados y los pulgares también (como cuando juegan los niños a que tienen una pistola, en este fic le pondremos: posición Pistola, ok?)  
  
Yue empieza a decir un conjuro:  
  
"Sakura tiene demasiado poder y es mucho para ella, dios del translado, dale a Tomoyo los poderes de Predecir de Sakura... AHORA!!!"  
  
Bajo Sakura y Tomoyo aparece el circulo con la luna el sol y la estrella y empieza a resplandecer. Ellas dos cierran los ojos. La luz desaparece y todo se hace visible.  
  
"¿Cómo se sienten?" Les pregunta Yue.  
  
"Mejor que nunca" Dice Sakura. "¿Y tu Tomoyo?"  
  
"Muy bien" Responde Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
  
En eso suena el timbre de la casa de Tomoyo.  
  
"¿Quien será?" pregunta Kero.  
  
"Son Shyaoran y Meyling" Dice Tomoyo.  
  
"La transferencia funciono muy bien" Dice Kero.  
  
"Es verdad" dice Yue.  
  
Todos baja abrir la puerta y asegurarse de que todo funciono bien.  
  
Sakura pone sus manos en las perillas de la puerta y la abre rapidamente... y quienes tocaron la puerta eran .... Meyling y Syaoran.  
  
  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*- /*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
  
  
Espero que le s aya gustado este capitulo, dejen sus reviews para que continúe a historia. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: La noche del ángel negro.  
  
INT. CASA DE TOMOYO 7:30 PM. Lugar: Entrada  
  
Sakura voltea a ver a Shyaoran a los ojos. Shyaoran le dice a Sakura unas palabras:  
  
"¿Puedo pasar?"  
  
Sakura abrasa muy feliz a Shyaoran, y le dice:  
  
"¡Que bueno que regresaste!... Tres largos meses han pasado, ¡¡¡pero por fin regresaste!!!"  
  
Shyaoran y Meiling pasan a la sala, Kero voltea a ver a Shyaoran y dice en un tono de alegría:  
  
"¡¡¡EL MOCOSO Y LA CHIQUILLA REGRESARON!!!"  
  
"CALLATE PELUCHE" dice Shyaoran enojado, pero a la vez feliz porque esta de regreso y los extrañaba a todos.  
  
Todos se sientan en un sofá menos Yue, en eso llega un sirviente de Tomoyo, y les pregunta:  
  
"¿No desean algo de tomar?"  
  
"Ho Charles, ¿Puedes traernos Café y Galletas por favor?" Dice Tomoyo.  
  
"Por supuesto madame(madam)"  
  
El sirviente se retira, Meiling voltea hacia Sakura y le dice:  
  
"Como han estado?"  
  
"Muy bien, ¿y ustedes?"  
  
"También"  
  
Sakura mira a Shyaoran y le pregunta:  
  
"¿Por qué regresaste?"  
  
"Mi madre me lo ordenó porque dijo que un peligro muy grande se aproximaba..."  
  
"¿Un peligro muy grande? ¿ a que te refieres?" Preguntó Sakura con preocupación.  
  
"La madre de Shyaoran no nos dijo a que se refería" Dijo Meiling muy preocupada.  
  
Shyaoran voltea a ver a Sakura y le dice tartamudeando: "Nosotros no somos los únicos que venimos a Japón."  
  
"¿A que te refieres Shyaoran?"  
  
En eso se escuchan gritos de mujeres fuera de la casa de Tomoyo.  
  
"¿Qué se escucha?" dice Tomoyo muy preocupada.  
  
"A eso me refería" Dice Shyaoran.  
  
Todos corren a la puerta principal, pero Yue es el único que se quede en la sala.  
  
Sakura abre la puerta y se queda viendo a afuera.  
  
Sakura: ^^u  
  
¡Las que gritaban eran las cuatro hermanas de Shyaoran que se encontraban en un carro convertible rojo!  
  
^^u "¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?" Pregunta Sakura.  
  
"Mi madre dijo que nos ayudarían contra esta amenaza, pero no creo que nos ayuden en mucho, son muy delicadas"  
  
Shyaoran voltea hacia ellas y las llama.  
  
"Azuza, Hiniru, Meico y Reico, ¿pueden venir?"  
  
Todas van corriendo y gritando hacia ellos. Llegan y guardan silencio.  
  
"Permítanme presentarlas" Dice Meiling. "La mas Chica es Azuza, es la que el cabello no llega mas halla de sus orejas, es la mas valiente y le tiene miedo a los conejos; La mediana es Hiniru, ella es la que el cabello le llega un poco mas debajo de la cara, su comida favorita es el sushi y le tiene fobia a los insectos; Las mas grandes, Meico y Reico, son gemelas, ellas son las que tienen el cabello mas largo, les llega hasta la cadera y tienen un cierto parecido a la profesora Mizuki, son muy parecidas pero a la ves muy diferentes, Meico es la mas miedosa de las cuatro, le tiene miedo a las abejas, perros, gatos, peluches, osos, globos, computadoras, a mirar debajo de su cama, entre otras; Reico es la mas atrevida de todas, en Hong Kong tiene el record de la mujer con mas novios en un año, ha tenido en un año, 300 novios diferentes, es la mujer mas cotizada de toda china y no le tiene miedo a nada. Ellas son las cuatro hermanas de Shyaoran."  
  
"Bueno, hay que pasar adentro porque el joven Yue nos esta esperando" dice Tomoyo.  
  
Todos pasan adentro. Kero se transforma en la bestia Kerveros.  
  
"¡¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA PELUDA?!" Grita Meico mientras que corre por todas partes.  
  
"tranquilízate" dice su gemela Reico. "Es solo el guardián de as cartas Clow, perdón, las cartas Sakura".  
  
El timbre vuelve a sonar. Tomoyo se para y dice en un tono de angustia: "mmm, le dije a mi mamá que solo invitaría a Sakura a la casa pero ahora son mas..."  
  
"Yo te acompaño Tomoyo" dice Sakura.  
  
"Si, gracias"  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigen a la puerta, Tomoyo pone sus manos sobre las serraduras de la puerta, y abre la puerta.  
  
Tomoyo se sonroja. Sakura sonríe y grita con un tono de alegría: "¡¡¡ERIOL!!!".  
  
NOTA: cuando en un dialogo aparezcan unos paréntesis () es lo que esta pensando el personaje.  
  
Eriol sonríe y le dice a Sakura:  
  
"Hola Daidouyi, hola Kinomoto"  
  
"Hola Eriol, ¿cuando llegaste? (Un momento, ¿Kinomoto?, pero si el y yo nos llamamos por nuestros nombres)"  
  
Las Hermanas de Shyaoran se paran y dice Azuza: "Siento una presencia maligna"  
  
"Si..." dice Meico muy seria. "¿En donde?"  
  
Todas: ^^x  
  
NOTA: esto -( ^^x significa cuando los personajes se caen para atrás cuando alguien dice una tontería.( por lo menos en mi fanfic)  
  
Eriol pasa a la sala de Tomoyo y se sienta en un sillón.  
  
"¿Y para que viniste a Japón, Eriol?" Pregunta Sakura.  
  
"Por nada en especial, solo venia de paso, y quise saludarlos" Responde de una manera muy gentil el joven de lentes.  
  
"¿te fuiste desde Inglaterra hasta acá solo para saludarnos?"  
  
"Si... Kinomoto, ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?"  
  
"Claro que si, ¿Cuál es?"  
  
"¿Podrías liberar tu llave mágica por favor?"  
  
"Claro que si"  
  
Sakura saca la llave en forma de estrella de su pecho, extiende las manos para empezar el conjuro...  
  
  
  
"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella..."  
  
2)AFUERA, EN LA CALLE. Se escucha que alguien esta corriendo fatigadamente, se escucha la respiración acelerada...  
  
1)CASA DE TOMOYO. "Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura..."  
  
2) AFUERA. Ahora se ven dos personas corriendo, un joven y una muchacha.  
  
1) "Quien aceptó esta misión contigo..."  
  
Alguien rompe la puerta principal, todos escuchan menos Sakura por estar haciendo el conjuro.  
  
"¡¡¡DETÉNGANLA!!!" Grita alguien de los que entro, era la voz de un hombre.  
  
"¡¡¡LIBERATE!!!" Y Sakura finaliza el conjuro.  
  
Rápidamente, Eriol le quita el báculo a Sakura, y la voltea a ver con una mirada malvada Diciéndole:  
  
"Caíste en mi trampa" Dice Eriol.  
  
"eh... ¿A que te refieres?" Pregunta Sakura.  
  
"Eso te traté de advertir" dice la persona que se encuentra tras ellos.  
  
Sakura voltea hacia atrás y ve a... Eriol, Nakuru y a Spy.  
  
"Un momento, ¿Si tu eres Eriol, entonces quien es el que me pidió mi báculo?"  
  
Todos voltean ver al falso Eriol y el esta flotando en el aire.  
  
"Torpes mortales, cayeron en mi trampa, ahora... vengan a mi, cartas Sakura." Y con un movimiento de su mano, todas las cartas Sakura salen del libro de las cartas Sakura.  
  
"Espera, ¿Quién eres tu?" Dice Sakura con un tono furioso.  
  
Después de las palabras de Sakura, al falso Eriol le salen unas alas de ángel color negras, las cuales lo cubren. Debajo de el, sale un símbolo parecido a las cartas Clow nada mas con una diferencia, el símbolo de Clow es una luna y un sol, pero este solo tiene la luna.  
  
Todos están confundidos, no saben quien es esa persona.  
  
Yue pone una cara de furia que nadie nunca había visto.  
  
Cuando la persona misteriosa extiende las alas, todos se quedan sorprendidos. Tiene el cabello negro, los ojos plateados, y una túnica idéntica a la de Yue, pero en tono negro. El es idéntico a Yue, el cabello le llega mas allá de los pies, pero este ángel tuene una mirada malvada, de furia, enojo, como cuando Yue llevo acabo el "Juicio Final" esa misma mirada de furia...  
  
"¿Ahora que tengo tu báculo y tus cartas, como piensas derrotarme?"  
  
Sakura sigue confundida, no entiende lo que esta pasando.  
  
Yue crea el arco y la flecha de luz y la dispara, mientras que Kerveros lanza una gran ola de fuego hacia el ángel negro.  
  
"ESCUDO"  
  
y los poderes de Yue y Kerveros son desviados, sin tocar al ángel negro.  
  
"¡¡¡DIOS DEL TRUENO, VEN!!!" Grita Shyaoran mientras pone el talismán frente a su espada.  
  
"Que no entienden... BORRAR" y desaparecen los rallos que lanzo Shyaoran.  
  
"¡¡¡Maldición!!!!"  
  
"Déjanos a nosotras" Dicen las hermanas de Shyaoran.  
  
Azuza truena los dedos, y un fuerte viento que tumba al ángel negro. Hiniru hace un movimiento como si le estuviera pagando a alguien el la barbilla, un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba con el puño cerrado, y del suelo salen picos hechos de tierra, los cuales le pegan al ángel. Meico aplaude una vez y extiende los dos brazos y las palmas de las manos dirigidas hacia el ángel negro y un gran chorro de agua a presión sale de sus manos, lógicamente dándole a ángel. Y para finalizar, Reico extiende su brazo derecho y su palma de la mano volteando hacia arriba y con un soplido, sale fuego de su mano. Eso hace que el ángel suelte el báculo de Sakura.  
  
Shyaoran voltea a ver a sus hermanas y les dice: "¿dónde aprendieron esas técnicas?"  
  
Sakura corre hacia su báculo y llama a sus cartas, las cuales se vuelven a meter a su libro.  
  
El ángel se levanta y les dice: "Nos volveremos a ver, y para que lo sepan, mi nombre es Garegin, el ángel negro" y da un par de vueltas y desaparece.  
  
"Parece que tenemos un nuevo enemigo" Dice Kerveros.  
  
"Les explicare todo" Dice el verdadero Eriol.  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*- /*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
Perdón por el retrazo del fic, pero valió la pena, ¿no? Bueno, por favor dejen un review, hasta la próxima. ATTE  
  
GOTEN Saotome. 


End file.
